The Lady, the Prince and the Warlock
by screenjunkie
Summary: Lady Evie arrives in Camelot with the intention of attracting Arthurs attentions. After meeting Merlin she finds herself choosing between the proud but noble prince and his clumsy, somewhat secretive manservant. Set after Morganna has gone.
1. Chapter 1

1

As I walked across the courtyard I have to admit I felt a little out of place. The fact of the matter was of course that nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Nobles often frequented this cobblestone so often walked by servants and peasants. It wasn't rare for the king to have visitors. It must have seemed slightly odd that a young lady dressed so royally would be walking on such stones and not on horseback, and without a single servant. I had been being escorted by a guard, but had felt more a prisoner than a guest in his presence so had snuck off when his back was turned. I was quite capable of finding the castle for myself, thank you very much. The immense structure seemed to tower over me from where I stood, taking up the entire skyline. It was quite a sight, the stony gargoyles atop the huge turrets gazed down at me almost like gods as the sun backlit them and the gold and red flags bearing the Pendragon shield fluttered calmly in the light breeze.

I had in fact already dropped my horse off at the kings stables, assuring them that I was due hospitality and would be staying in the castle tonight. Firelight, my cherished black mare had been my constant and only companion these past days and I admit without her I already felt a little lost. '_Its only a horse, get over yourself',_ I willed to think. I hardly _felt_ myself dressed head to toe in the best cloth and jewels I owned. The deep brown hair that usually hung to my waist in curls was pinned back painfully atop my head with a device I can only assume was previously used as a weapon of torture. My father had insisted that making a good first impression was vital if I were to ever have a chance at attracting the princes' affections. And that was my job, my purpose here – to marry the prince.

It wasn't as if I were some impostor after money or power. My father was a wealthy man, we had estate and a few horses yet this was nothing compared to what the Pendragons owned. The match had been made purely by coincidence as the king had been travelling east past some of our land when one of his horses had thrown a shoe. My father, seeing this from one of our tenants' houses and had aided the king so quickly and kindly that an invitation had been extended for him to visit any time in Camelot.

Uther Pendragon had delighted in the knowledge of a unknown noble to the east and more still in the knowledge of a daughter of 18 years, unsullied by rumours that spread like wildfire in Camelot – there seemed to be gossip on just about everyone. No, this girl was a mystery and a beauty (as seen by the portrait my father had shown) and the perfect match for the prince Arthur – who seemed to show no interest in any of the noble women brought to court.

I glanced around and noticed a group of knights heading to the castle, the main doors looked heavy and I didn't want to make a fool of myself being unable to open them. Trying to attract as little attention to myself as possible, I followed a few paces behind them, looking at my feet, which were mainly obscured by wave after wave of delicate blue fabric. As I watched my feet drown again and again I failed to realise the gathering had stopped to convene in my path and I collided right into one of them with more force than I had thought were possible from just walking. I seemed to ricochet off all that chainmail at a very odd angle and was sent flying to the ground head first, naturally. How embarrassing.

A hand appeared shortly, waving in my face to try and help me up. Trying to continue staring at ones feet whilst getting up is never an easy feat and luckily the poor boy whose hand I took managed not to fall over as I yanked my way to standing in a manner I would describe as neither dignified nor ladylike.

Thankfully, only a few people had seemed to notice the mishap and I glanced sheepishly at my saviour. The young male servant, about my age I would have guessed, was loaded with pots of all varieties and looked amused as I hauled myself up and stumbled again into him. His messy black hair jostled as he almost fell backwards with the impact. Actually blushing he then righted me again, muttering apologies as the ropes holding his pots together tangled in the long necklaces I was wearing. Stupid father – as if I weren't already accident prone enough without wearing a death trap. Of course my dress was now streaked with dirt and I assessed this as he untangled us, I now looked like I was wearing a muddy algae ridden pond rather than the calm blue ocean effect I had envisioned going for. Sighing and trying to wipe the dirt away from my side and rear, I glanced up and found the boy staring at me. His sapphire eyes sparkled making it clear he wanted to burst out laughing but had somehow managed to restrain himself. Seeing his face I glared darkly at him, muttered a sarcastic '_thanks_' and marched off without a second look back, stumbling past the knights and practically throwing myself into the huge wooden doors that beheld the entrance to the castle. Stupid boy with his stupid grin and stupid pots.

~-~-~-~-~-~

I seemed to step into the castle undetected and three knights ran out through the gap I had created hurling my self into the great doors. There seemed to be somewhat of a scurry inside these walls. Crowds of servants and a few knights running this way and that; some carrying fabric, some food, two were even carrying a large, gilded mirror. Why the knights were rushing I had no clue. Having never really made acquaintance with them before I had assumed them all statues guarding the fort, only moving when fighting or on horseback. No, everyone seemed to be almost panicking, sprinting in different directions through every door or arch in sight, only to be replaced by a new wave through another entrance I hadn't noticed – there must be something really serious going on.

Through the commotion only one man - or boy really as he looked only a couple of years older than I – seemed calm and in control of himself. He was around a head taller than me, his blonde hair just long enough to fall into his eyes, which were glancing around incredulously – a mirror image of my own only without a trace of fear in them. He looked muscular and was dressed in chainmail, his right arm and shoulder shielded with steel plates. The silver metal contrasted with the crimson cloth worn under his armour and he wore black trousers and big leather boots. He was undoubtedly beautiful, in a somewhat obvious way and I wondered how many hearts this young man had broken as he made his way up the ranks. There was self-assurance and an authority in his step made it clear he was no ordinary knight, perhaps put in charge of the rest. Nevertheless the crowd jostled us both, one shove spinning him round to face my direction.

That he was outraged was apparent, but his rage seemed to fade a little as we made eye contact and then reappear with a vengeance as he registered the outward expression of fear on my face. His reaction reminded of how ridiculously I was dressed, how delicate and ladylike I must have looked to him – a proper damsel in distress.

'_STOP!' _he boomed and I heard people even in rooms I couldn't see skid to a halt, everyone turning almost instantaneously to face the origin of the voice they so clearly recognised. The only sound remaining was the clatter of silverware that one servant had dropped in surprise then the scuffling as she bent to pick it all back up again.

'_WHAT IS GOING_ ON _HERE?!?'_ he shouted louder still thorough the silence and there was a moments pause as some began to regain control of their voices.

"Ah, Arthur I see you've returned" a friendly voice sounded through a large arch to the right of the hall. I started and looked around for the prince the voice had addressed. The words had carried an overruling authority and as the figure stepped through into sight, the large crown sitting atop the grey hairs on his head made it plain that this was the king. Uther Pendragon marched in a manner that suggested there was nothing out of the ordinary about the mass of shocked faces surrounding him and as he moved the crowds rushed to get out of his way, bowing as they did so. He didn't seem to notice me cowering behind a few guards though I felt I stuck out like a sore thumb. My eyes grew wide as the king strolled right over to the young blonde man and stopped facing him, looking up a little to reach his sons' eyes.

Patting him on the shoulder the king silenced Arthur as he opened his mouth to angrily demand what was going on, " We are in somewhat of a rush I'm afraid," Uther gestured around himself, " You see a short while back I extended an invitation to an acquaintance of mine in the East, Sir Beldon to come with his daughter and stay within these walls. Unfortunately, it seems he has sent his daughter alone and a little earlier than I had anticipated" he smiled as if this wasn't unfortunate in the slightest, "and so you see we are quite unprepared for her arrival."

I cowered lower behind the guards.

He paused and his face turned a little chagrined, "and we also seemed to have lost her, though I'm sure she's around somewhere." His looked disturbed as if he feared I had been conjured away rather than just escaped my knight escort a few minutes ago.

Reluctantly, I straightened up and coughed loudly before stepping out from behind my shelter and awkwardly raising my hand. The action was so childish that I regretted it immediately and shoved it back to my side and spoke, "Um, excuse me" somewhat incoherently. Great, the first time the king and prince hear me speak and I was talking gibberish. Both turned abruptly toward the only sound in the hall and I struggled to push through the staring crowd to reach them.

"Hello." I spoke quietly, making an effort to slow my rate of speaking so that it was understandable, "I am Evie Beldon, I'm sorry for not speaking up sooner, I didn't realise that I was missed." I blushed as every set of eyes continued to bore into me. There was a moment's silence before the king found his voice,

"But of course my dear, welcome to Camelot." He spoke louder than was necessary and was positively beaming as he glanced at Arthur briefly before fixing his eyes on me again. "I'm so very sorry that you had to wander alone, my sons knights aren't usually so careless." Seeming to realise that this was the wrong impression to give, he added quickly, "Arthur, you can entertain the Lady Evie whilst her chambers are being made suitable and our meal prepared."

He addressed me; "We're putting you in the south facing ward overlooking the lower town, and further away the meadows and lake. Do try to avoid believing any rumours you may here about its enchantment, I assure you there is no magic in Camelot." The corners of his mouth turned down and he paused almost as if he was willing himself to believe his statement, and then forced the smile back again, "Oh and Arthur make sure notice is sent to Guinevere to return quickly as she will certainly be needed."


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur seemed willing enough to escort me back through the large wooden doors, eying me up with some interest and something else I couldn't put my finger on. We walked in silence for a while and I can't say I was entirely comfortable; I wondered whether he resented this duty of escorting me and if he had better things to do.

"I seemed to have caused quite a fuss already." I spoke, breaking the silence and feeling no relief as he continued to stare at me with a rather odd expression.

"Do you need any medical attention?" he asked. I seemed to have given him the impression that there was something mentally wrong with me, not quite the reaction I was hoping for.

"Err, no I'm in perfect health thank you, why do you ask?"

"I had thought you had had some kind of…accident today but it seems I was mistaken."

Ah, crap. The streaks of dirt running all the way down the back of my dress had not escaped Arthur's attention and now he must only assume I had come to meet royalty dressed intentionally in soiled clothing. I suppose the proper thing for a _lady_ to do would have been to request a new dress or even a bath but I had forgotten completely about my attire in the mad rush that was the great hall.

"I um, _tripped_, a little on my way to the castle…and err, tipped over" I admitted, mortified and glanced up fearing that I was doing no better to show my lack of mental in-competency.

"I heard a different story." He replied, surprising me, "I was told that a beautiful lady in blue had arrived earlier today and put her horse into one of my stables. I _had_ heard that the knight that was assigned to escorting her had knocked her to the floor and the lady had fled to the castle in terror." He looked me over again, "Now you match the description of that lady but hardly look shaken up from any attack."

I stared incredulously at him.

"I did not _flee_." I remarked. I had heard of the gossip in Camelot but never that it was so _inaccurate_. "I merely tipped over." I assured him adding, "quite gracefully even." After all I was here to make a good impression and had done a horrendous job so far. The silence resumed and a small smile played about his lips, I tried not to be infuriated.

Everywhere we walked the eyes followed us. The townspeople actually stopped working just to stare – halfway through beating dough, inspecting meat, one farrier even pausing partway through shoeing a horse, the nail half in and half out of its hoof. Children stared through windows with their hands pressed against the glass and all talk was silenced as we walked past. I gathered this was not a usual sight, Prince Arthur walking without his fleet of knights, escorting only a lady half covered in dirt. What a novelty.

The silence was occasionally broken by Arthur pointing out a statue here, or a person there and giving me a brief history or interesting fact. I commented with small, inoffensive remarks each time, which he seemed fine with.

When my feet began to hurt we turned back on ourselves and walked back to the castle. I wouldn't have described the walk as unpleasant, but it felt as if I had no greater grasp on the prince than I had done before we had set off.

~-~-~-~-~-~

The feast was served as soon as we stepped into dining hall in what seemed like perfect timing. To say that I was hungry was somewhat of an understatement; I had barely eaten since the night before and had to restrain myself from physically drooling or leaping on the food as it was served. Uther sat at the head of the table, constantly glancing at me then Arthur and looking almost smug. Arthur seemed not to notice his father's attentions and so was surprised when he lifted his eyes and found Uther staring at him. "Err…" he started and looked over himself, presumably making sure nothing was spilt on his clothing, "I have not had time to send notice to Guinevere yet so we will have to find another servant to attend to the Lady Evie until she returns."

It was strange, he had said the name 'Guinevere' in a tone that was softer than the usually indifferent one I had begun to expect hearing from him. Pondering over what this might mean, I missed the conversation that followed and was only interrupted from my thoughts when the king addressed me,

"Are you sure that would be acceptable Evie?" he asked, clearly concerned about something. It would have been rude to ask him to repeat his question and his tone suggested that the acceptable answer was 'yes', so I nodded and smiled at him, "Of course, my lord."

The king returned my smile with relief before turning to Arthur, "Well it's settled then. Your man-servant will attend to both you and the Lady Evie for the very _short _period of time" he assured me, "until Guinevere returns."

He stood, "Now, if you will excuse me, I need to speak with Gaius, the court physician, about a remedy for the headaches I've been suffering from recently. I believe Merlin is waiting outside for you Arthur."

After he had left the room, Arthur's pretence of indifference to this latest decision dropped, and a wry smile spread across his face. "My Lady," he addressed me loudly, "I would like to introduce you to my man-servant Merlin." His grin spread wider and he whispered, "He is a compete idiot, but I anticipate his reaction to the news that he will have double the workload will be somewhat entertaining. Will you humour me in whatever I say next?"

Without waiting for a reaction, Arthur addressed the door that his father had just walked out of, "Let me try that again" he spoke impatiently, raising his voice a little, "Lady Evie, I wish to introduce you to my manservant, Merlin."

My god it was going to be awkward if this Merlin character was in fact not waiting for him, and Arthur was just talking to a door.

There was a scuffling behind the great entrance and the doors opened fractionally. Much to my relief, a figure peeped through the gap and seeing Arthur's irritated expression spoke, "I'm coming" before shoving the heavy doors forward, without much success I might add. The boy managed to squeeze his torso through but got his boot wedged and tripped forward, boot flying off in the process and landing several feet in front of him.

I have to say I was reasonably concerned for this idiotic boy, fearing the harsh treatment he might endure later for being late and for this foolish display.

The concern was short lived.

The boy retrieved his boot and as he lifted his head to look apologetically at Arthur, his scruffy black hair shifted out of his face and a pair of bright blue eyes emerged. My horror was perhaps a little unprecedented, considering that this boy had done me a kindness this morning, but of all the rotten luck… though I admit watching him tumble and make a fool out of himself did somewhat square the playing field.

Merlin stumbled to his feet and straightened himself out,

"Yes Arthur?"

The disbelief on Arthur's face took a moment to fade away as if he couldn't quite believe the sheer incompetence of his hired help. Merlin noticed this and rolled his eyes,

"Those doors are _heavy_." He justified crudely.

Coughing loudly Arthur turned to me,

"Merlin, this is the Lady Evie. She arrived earlier today and you will be attending to her every beck and call during her stay here." He seemed to get back into his stride, "Now tonight you will need to draw her a bath, wash her clothing, oh and mine too whilst you're at it. My armour also needs polishing for tomorrow and that floor needs scrubbing after your little display…" he continued to list off any chore that he could think of, clearly enjoying the expression on the boys face as the tasks became more and more ridiculous. By the time he had finished the list that had included making a new dress for me and staying with my horse for a few hours to 'make sure it was comfortable' Merlin seemed to grasp that Arthur was mainly joking and turned to me, holding himself a little taller.

"I would like to apologise for the Prince Arthur, my lady," he began, "he thinks he is funny but in fact he is quite a prat…" his eyes reached mine and he instantly recognised me, stopping short. For some reason his cheeks flamed red.

Arthur, who had been chuckling under his breath until that point looked curiously at his servant before staring at me. I hadn't been keeping check on my expression and I realised now that my face must have looked the picture of horror and embarrassment. I was sure my cheeks were every bit as red as the boy facing me.

"Have you two, _met_?" was Arthur's inept remark as I struggled to reform my features into something a little more becoming.

"Well actually, earlier today…" Merlin had found his voice again and began to explain.

"Merlin, shut up." Arthur interrupted him, "I was not speaking to you."

Ouch

"No, its fine" I preceded, "Merlin and I were acquainted earlier today, in the _stables_." I added shooting a warning glance at the boy to go along with my story, I wasn't being embarrassed any more today.

"Oh." Arthur seemed a little disappointed with the simple explanation but then his brow furrowed, "Merlin, why were you in the stables when you were supposed to be helping Gaius collecting from the townspeople all day? I specifically gave you the time off to help him as he was so short of hands."

_Crap, crap, crap._

I'm sure if Arthur would have turned to me now, I would look absolutely panic-stricken and I prayed the boy would come up with some convincing lie.

"Err, no, that's right," Merlin stumbled over his words, "I _was_ helping Gaius collect…in the stables." Oh dear lord.

"Collect _what_?" Arthur insisted. If he had been suspicious of Merlin earlier, he now had no doubt to the lies in the boy's alibi.

Merlin paused for a moment and then spoke with more confidence, "Straw, _of course_." He said it as if it were obvious, "Gaius needed straw for making a remedy with, the remedy for King Uther's headaches." He seemed pleased with himself, but I cringed, waiting for the inevitable.

"Gaius is feeding _dirty straw_ to my father for his headaches?" Arthur spotted the flaw immediately.

The smugness in Merlin's face faltered and he opened his mouth again to try and justify this latest lie when thankfully Arthur cut him off, sighing.

"If I ever hear of you avoiding work to spy on our new lady guest again, _Merlin_." He spoke as if chiding an infant, "You will have your head to pay for it."


	3. Chapter 3

3

I had expected Merlin to confront me about my lie as he walked me to my bedchambers. In fact he didn't mention anything from the dining hall, or indeed from this morning at all. As Arthur had turned the corner presumably to his own room, Merlin had turned to me and grinned suggestively, nudging me in the shoulder with his elbow,

"So, what do you think of him then?" he clearly had a better idea as to why I was here than Arthur did. As I took in his raised eyebrows and cheeky grin, I failed to hold any sort of grudge I'd been meaning to keep against the boy and burst into laughter. He seemed a little put off and I justified myself quickly,

"Sorry," I spluttered, "You just took me by surprise there, you reminded me of my maid back home with that eager gossip's expression."

Looking no less put out, Merlin stated, "I reminded you of a girl." a little huffily.

"No," I laughed again, "Oh shut up, you're spoiling my fun."

He smiled then and let it go, clearly not one himself to hold grudges.

We joked all the way to my room as I asked him what _he_ thought of Arthur and he had replied with a straight face, "Oh, don't you worry, I turned down Arthur's marriage proposal quite a while back. He's completely over me now and I promise not to tread on your toes. He's just too much of a prat for me." Grinning at my expression, he had gone on to describe Arthur's worst traits, including his 'distaste for rats, especially in stew' and my personal favourite, 'his annoying habit to get angry when one wakes him at four in the morning, declaring 'THE APOCALYPSE…ITS _COMING_!' over his sleeping form.'

"I nearly got fired over that one" he laughed, "but I did win a week off emptying his royal chamber pot, thank you Guinevere."

Before I had had time to think, we were at the door to my bedchambers, still in stitches. "My lady, your chambers await." Merlin announced, swinging the door open. My laughter dried up as I looked around in shock at the huge space that couldn't possibly be all for my benefit.

The main feature was a huge four-poster bed, it's huge mattress layered in fields of golden fabric. Red silk patterned with more gold draped down from the mahogany posts, weaving around the intricately carved pillars as if the material were a fire consuming them. This effect was increased as Merlin strode around the room, lighting the lamps on every wall and they fluttered with his movement, casting smoke-like shadows. I tore my gaze away from the bedstead and gazed around the room in wonder. Across the room was an intricately carved dresser that must have been a table to seat ten in a former life. Just one chair (although throne would have been a more appropriate description) was pushed under it and draped over the entirety was a sheet in the same patterned cloth that I now saw bared the Pendragon shield. Arranged neatly atop the surface was a range of every item of vanity I could think of. A new set of golden backed brushes lay beside six different perfumes and every powder under the sun had been provided. Jewellery, not even nearly all mine had been laid out across the left of the dresser. The jewels had sparkled even in the dim moonlight. Hung above the dresser was the gilded mirror I had seen servants carrying upon my entrance to the castle. I had underestimated the sheer _size_ of it and was impressed that just the two of them had managed to lug it all the way up here unaided.

"I think they're trying to make a good impression." Merlin noted dryly as I continued to gape wordlessly.

He turned his back and made as if to leave me for the night but I stopped him short. "Where do you think you're going?" I stared at him, amazed that he would actually leave me here with no clothing other than my stained dress in an unknown castle and no idea what the plan was for tomorrow.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned at the panic on my face.

"What do I do now?" I asked, bewildered.

Merlin laughed and then seemed to realise that this was the wrong reaction and forced himself to be serious.

"A bath has already been drawn for you behind that screen there," he gestured to the far corner of the room where I could now see steam rising above large, wooden dividers that sectioned off a space large enough to fit my former bedchambers in it. Hung over the partitions were with cloths in various textures and patterns.

"You have towels and some night clothing hung over it. I'll just be standing outside to give you some privacy, I was going to collect your dress and take it for washing if that's ok?" he seemed concerned, "But I can have a maid come and collect it in the morning after we've walked to breakfast if you'd prefer."

Sighing in relief, I inspected the outer area around the space that contained the bath. There was no way he would be able to peek in even if he were standing on tiptoe.

"No that's fine, you can take it tonight," I told him, sliding between a space in the partitions and closing the gap a little hurriedly.

"You sure?" He shouted and his voice seemed faint; he had stepped outside into the corridor and shut the door, giving me privacy but making any conversation almost impossible.

I had forgotten quite how relaxing a hot bath could be. As I stewed in the fragrant water, I let my mind empty and just concentrated on the sensation of all of the stress of the past week disappear. I don't know quite how long I was in there - though I had a sneaking suspicion I had fallen asleep for a bit – but it was long enough for the water to seem cool and for me to remember Merlin, presumably still standing outside my door. Feeling a little ashamed that I'd let him wait this long, I dried off quickly and put on the new clothes in a rush, leaving my hair wrapped in one of the towels.

Merlin, bless him, had dozed off sitting down outside the door, his head rested on his knees. He seemed to be talking in his sleep, muttering some nonsense about magic and a dragon. I didn't want to wake him but he didn't look particularly comfortable and I feared if I left him, he would have a sore neck when he eventually woke. Crouching down beside him, I put my hand on his shoulder and shook him gently, "Merlin, wake up Merlin." I whispered so as not to startle him. He lifted one hand to ruffle his hair and yawned before turning groggily to face me.

His expression changed in an instant, and he was on his feet, wide-awake, eyes wide, "I wasn't asleep." He assured me, glancing around to re-acquaint himself with his surroundings. His cheeks enflamed as he noticed what I was wearing and averted his eyes, though not quite quick enough.

"Um, your dress?" he squeaked and then coughed and lowered his tone almost comically, "I mean, do you have your dress, my lady?" his new low voice asked me.

Other than dropping in occasionally on the older farmers who tended our land, and my father, of course, I had had very little prior experience of dealing with members of the opposite sex. Most of our servants were female and the ones that weren't mainly kept to themselves, their tasks oddly never coinciding with my day. For this reason it came as rather a shock to me that Merlin was paying me such attention, I was entirely unused to it and had no idea how to behave. Perhaps a little foolishly, I decided to treat him like my maid back home, Easter, who was as friendly to me as Merlin had been earlier.

"Come in, Merlin" I invited him. After all I wasn't in a state of undress, _I_ didn't think. The cream coloured nightdress covered my entire body down to the floor and I wore a towel round my shoulders and in my hair. There was little more of me on show than usual so I didn't see why he felt the need to avert his eyes. I told him so and he blushed, again, but lifted his eyes to reach mine and smiled politely.

He looked up and down the corridor before treading cautiously into the room and hesitated just inside the doorway, as if awaiting further instruction.

"My dress is hanging over there?" I spoke slowly and phrased the statement as a question; his behaviour had confused me. I pointed to where I had put it, and he walked over and grabbed the dress, turning around to face me again and hovering, unsure of what to do next.

"Do you know of anyone who has magic, Merlin?" I asked him and watched astonished as he jumped almost a foot backwards, shock and fear written all over his face. I thought King Uther had been joking a little earlier when he spoke so pointedly about the lack of magic in Camelot, but clearly the thought had some scared stiff.

"W…wh…what?" He asked, seeming terrified. Magic must really be a taboo subject.

"Back home my maidservant, Easter, used to conjure up the _best_ hot cocoa that always managed to get me to sleep in strange situations." I told him; "I played around with spells trying to make the same liquid, but could never master it. I was wandering if there was anyone around who could give it a shot?" I looked nervously into his eyes, trying to understand, as his expression became one of wonder.

"You…tried magic?" He spoke in amazement at such an inconsequential detail.

"Yes, but I'm entirely useless, do you know of anyone who practises it well?" I asked, exasperated that I seemed to have to ask so hard for a decent hot drink.

"There's no magic in Camelot." Merlin blurted out, "And you mustn't tell anyone that you've had a hand at it, it's banned. Banned."

"Okay, okay." I held my hands up, palms facing him, "I get it, banned."

After Merlin had left and I was tucked up in the enormous bed, I pondered over his reaction to my mentioning magic. Had he not been talking about it in his sleep? It seemed entirely unreasonable that he would have such a strong adversity to the subject, but not be outraged when I had suggested performing an enchantment myself. As I drifted to sleep, it seemed clear to me that that boy had something to hide, some secret that I was going to get to the bottom of.


	4. Chapter 4

4

I woke the next morning in a rather cheery mood. It was a lovely day and the sun flittered in at the perfect angle through the window opposite, warming me but not blinding my eyes. Stretching out across the entire bed, I enjoyed the moment before hauling the heavy golden duvet away and stepped to my dresser, eager to try out some of my new toys. Someone had laid a stunning dress over the back of the chair facing the table, the rich plum silk that coloured most of the gown beautifully complementing the thin cream sleeves, linings and white gold buttons. After slipping it on, I sat opposite the huge mirror and tried out my new powders and brushes. Getting down to my usual routine was relaxing and I was glad that my maidservant hadn't arrived as I was sure it was part of her duties to do this for me. After my face was suitably pampered, I pinned my hair back simply with a single jewelled brooch positioned at the nape of my neck, allowing my hair to tumble down over my shoulders in a far more comfortable style than the day before.

I was just applying the finishing touches when I heard a muffled cough, and turned around just in time to see Merlin standing in my doorway, gaping at me in awe. Well, that was quite flattering I supposed.

"Good morning Merlin." I smiled at him as he blinked rapidly and shook his head, clearing it of whatever he'd just been thinking.

"Good morning, my lady, may I come in?" He asked

"My name is Evie not 'my lady', Merlin and of course you may." I answered him as he strolled into the room; carrying yesterdays dress over one arm.

Walking to the wardrobe I hadn't yet examined, Merlin asked me, "did you sleep well?" a little formally. I answered him, "Quite well thank you." wondering where the chatty, distinctly non-servant like Merlin had gone from the night before.

Merlin seemed to relax a little as we walked through the maze-like corridors to find the dining hall. Every once in a while I noticed him stealing glances at me, looking me over quickly from head to toe then turning back to face the corridor, straightening out his expression. I enjoyed the attention he gave me so I stopped rather suddenly and turned to face him.

"Merlin?" I asked as he skidded to a halt and looked at me.

"What is it, my lady?" He asked, concerned.

"_Evie_." I corrected him before continuing, "Do you think I'm dressed appropriately for breakfast?" I smiled reassuringly as he looked me in the eyes, hesitant, before glancing down my figure quickly and back up again to my eyes.

"Yes, you look fine." He said quickly and turned as if to start walking again.

_Fine, _humph, I wasn't standing for that,

"Merlin?" I asked again and pointed to the large necklace I was wearing. The linked gold fell right down, past my collarbone and the large clear jewel was suspended just at my cleavage. "What about this necklace – is it acceptable?" I asked

He actually looked scared bless him. This time it look longer for him to reach my eyes after his lingering inspection of my jewellery.

"It's…it's love…lovely." He managed to stutter out, he seemed to have turned crimson from head to foot.

Smiling, I resumed walking with him in silence. As we reached the doors to the dining hall, a thought occurred to me. I had just been flirting with Merlin, and enjoyed it. I doubt I would have enjoyed it nearly so much if it had been someone else in his place. In fact, if it had been someone else in his place, I wouldn't have done it at all. What was that about?

~-~-~-~-~-~

Breakfast was a complicated affair. Merlin had told me that normally, breakfast was taken by each separate member of the household in their own chambers, but for my benefit another feast had been prepared and we all convened together. I had been conveniently sat next to Arthur, who upon seeing me had stood up and blinked at me, before kissing my hand gently. Being the gentleman that he was, he waited for me to be seated before he sat back down again. As I stared at the seemingly endless plates of food, he turned to me and asked, "Can you not see anything you'd like to eat, my lady?"

I honestly didn't know where to start.

Smiling, I turned back and was quite humbled. He was dressed in the same manner as yesterday, but in the early morning sunlight, Prince Arthur looked just beautiful. His golden hair was arranged in a rather untidy style that suggested quite a lot of effort had been made to make it look so and his blue eyes gleamed as he returned my smile. He too seemed a little humbled by the person sitting next to him.

"What do you plan to do today, my lady?" He asked me. I hadn't been aware that the schedule was of my own devising so I said, "I'm not sure yet, and it's _Evie_." I corrected him. "I expect I'll go for a ride at some point," I paused, not wanting to say my next obligation, "and I will also need to purchase some new clothing as I wouldn't want to deprive whoever these dresses belong to for much longer, though they are beautiful." I stoked the silky sleeve of my current dress, a little disappointed that I would have to return the beautiful gown.

"I wouldn't hear of it." This time it was the King Uther that spoke from across the table. "You may think of those dresses as your own," a pained look crossed his face, "for their owner is currently, _away_, with no immediate plans of return."

I felt for this man who had only been hospitable to me and so ignored the curiosity I felt at this statement, seeking instead only the removal of the pained expression from his face. "Thank you, my lord. You have done me a great kindness." I spoke, "though I think I will buy some material in any case, I am in want of some physical memento of my stay here to show my father when I return home." I saw in the king's expression what Arthur did not – he hoped that the physical memento would not be of fabric, but a piece of fine jewellery, a ring specifically. Upon my receiving of such a gift from the boy sat next to me, this very castle would surely become my home.

"Let's go for that ride immediately." Arthur addressed me seeming to have invited himself on my ride.

"I have training after lunch, some of the knights are getting flabby." His wicked smile suggested that the punishment for flabbiness would be a little more than merely physically demanding and a little short of torture.

~-~-~-~-~-~

Merlin and I walked into the courtyard together with my mare Firelight and Arthur's impressive mount. I had insisted on preparing and tacking up Firelight myself, much to Merlin's curious surprise. Having spent a good five minutes longer grooming that the boy, I was a little disgruntled to find the horse he'd been preparing gleaming head to tail, the sun glinting off its auburn body and its long ebony mane almost casting reflections of the sun. It left my own handiwork looking quite shoddy, Firelight's sooty coat looking almost dull in comparison.

Arthur seemed not to notice his manservant's efforts or just chose to ignore them, taking his skill for granted – I can't say I was completely surprised – he was the Prince after all and as such had been treated like this his entire life. Merlin recieved no thanks but then I supposed the lack of complaint from Arthur was a reward in itself. I could only guess at the hard times Merlin had endured whilst he built up his skill in whatever Arthur needed him for. And skilled he was. It had been somewhat mesmerising seeing Merlin around the horses. He had been completely comfortable, moving calmly and quietly in measured steps as he brushed and polished, giving the beast a kind pat every now and then for standing still. Seeing the exact opposite of the clumsy fool I had seen yesterday had made me wonder at Merlin. What other skills were those hands capable of? The gentleness of his touch had made me almost jealous that I were not that horse, receiving Merlin's gentle stroke on _my_ neck, moving down _my_ back…

_You are riding with ARTHUR, Evie._ My mind screamed me back to reality. _You don't want Merlin so stop being so absurd._ And my mind was right. I did not, could not want the servant boy. It was his master whom I'd come here specifically to fall for. I'd be damned if I didn't at least give Arthur the chance he deserved to capture my heart.

~-~-~-~-~-~

The ride with Arthur was strangely dreamlike. Unreal. Three guards were accompanying us, making sure we would not be brutally assaulted in the sunny meadows and peaceful wooded areas. Arthur treated our escorts as if they were invisible, but try as I might I could not shake the feeling of being watched, of the men looking upon mine and Arthur's interactions as some form of performance to be enjoyed. At the very least there would be some horrendous gossip caused by something I would say, I was sure of it.

"Why did your father not visit with you in Camelot?" Arthur asked, to my surprise genuinely interested.

My father had seen the opportunity in Uther's suggestion of setting me and Arthur up. He had needed to stay home to run the household himself, and I knew he felt his presence in Camelot would hold me back. He was like every parent – the fact that his child would have to leave home eventually was stashed at the back of his mind – he did not want to believe it would become true so soon. My mother had died giving birth to me, and my father had never remarried. I knew he saw a great deal of my mother in me, and so letting me leave was almost like letting two people not one go. He would be alone in that great house now, only the servants and farmers who worked our land to keep him company.

Suddenly feeling very guilty, I answered the prince's question truthfully, "He couldn't leave everyone alone, and he had a responsibility to stay." 'As did I, I just ignored it', I could have added.

Arthur seemed to understand responsibility. He spoke of his obligation to stay in Camelot – to be the next king. He looked forward to it, but said he was not even nearly ready yet. He was being modest – I had heard of the great things Prince Arthur had accomplished whilst protecting Camelot. It was rumoured that he had to undergo trials when an evil sorcerer had damned the city to starvation and thirst. Water and harvest were plentiful in Camelot now so he must have passed. Apparently, when the lower town had been attacked by an evil sorcerer, Arthur had refused to stay locked in the castle, and had gone out to fight, despite the fact that he was clearly up against magic. Again there were no flying stone creatures to be seen now; a small part of me wondered how this mortal man could have defeated such a powerful sorcerer – unless he himself held magic. Ha! That would be funny, magic right under Uther's nose. Anyway, Arthur had certainly proved himself worthy of the throne.

We stopped by a beautiful calm river, the horses bending down to drink at the water's edge. The colours caught my eye and looking into the distance, past the river I could see the most wild and open meadow. At first all I noticed was the chaos, for the landscape was overwhelmed with long grasses, greener than anything I'd ever seen with a hundred different wild flowers weaving through the stalks and dancing in the wind. The longer I stared, the more sense the space began the make. I could see the pattern, the random perfection that was the vivid yellows, pinks and blues, the streaks of white illuminating the crowded range. The colours complemented each other perfectly whilst in flawless harmony with the green that was everywhere, and all of them dancing, waving, beckoning me to join them in a land that was truly magical. That was the only was to describe it, it was magic, and I had to go there. I imagined if I looked away now the world would seem dull and lifeless.

I blinked and suddenly, strangely, there seemed a gap I the pattern, a dent at the centre of the colour which was odd, out of place.

Arthur misinterpreted my gaping and tore my gaze and thoughts away from my sudden urge to scale the river and gallop through the dreamland until time ceased to mean anything. I could have sworn that as I turned my head, I had seen something in my peripheral vision. The blemish in the masterpiece had moved, I swear it.

"Don't worry my lady, we wont be riding through any wild, untended land, or through rivers." he reassured me unnecessarily, " You wont get your pretty dresses all wet and torn." He seemed to be mocking me but before I could rise to the challenge and scale the river, he turned and started to head back, "Come on then, lets head back, I have some pain to inflict on some unfit, useless knights."

~-~-~-~-~-~

The spectacle of Arthur in combat was breathtaking. He seemed to suddenly grow ten foot, age years until the boy I had ridden with was a man – and an impressive one. He seemed impervious to any attack his poor knights launched at him, dodging advances and thwarting his challengers within the first minute of the duels.

I don't know how much time passed but eventually, the knights seemed to find their feet a bit, the duels lasting a few more minutes, then a few more until it was looking as if Arthur was on slightly more even ground.

When each knight could last around ten minutes in combat, Arthur suddenly upped his game. He had been holding back. Knights fell within the first seconds of picking up their weapons. The prince's limbs seemed to move faster than my eyes could follow, his movement instantaneous with the slight change in body movement of his challengers.

This time, the knights didn't go back to practicing with each other, but turned their backs and dragged themselves in the direction of the castle, beginning to loosen their armour.

"Arthur doesn't give in easy." I jumped as Merlin spoke up from beside me, clearly enjoying the expression on my face. How long had he been watching me gape at Arthur?

"He always had to prove he's the best, he could beat anybody…" Merlin said loudly rolling his eyes exaggeratedly.

"That's because I _am _the best." Arthur joked, jogging toward us, looking as if he'd just come back from lunch rather than hours of strenuous combat.

"Yes, of course you are, _sire_." Merlin smirked sarcastically and began loosening Arthur's armour. "How was your ride?" His smirk changed a little, to a secretive little smile – as if he were sharing a private joke with himself. I thought over my ride with Arthur – my earlier suspicion of my ride become gossip becoming a more real worry. I didn't think I had done of said anything embarrassing, or of any particular interest.


	5. Chapter 5

5

I had developed somewhat of a routine over the next few weeks. Most mornings I woke and ate breakfast in the great hall – it appeared the novelty of my staying had not worn enough for breakfast to become informal.

After that Merlin and I groomed and tacked up the horses, and every morning without fail I kicked myself internally for feeling something for the boy. The feeling would not retreat no matter how much I tried to push it back down, away, back to wherever it came from.

Riding with Arthur was always a little tense – I still couldn't relax with the guards watching our every move. I couldn't think of anything more dangerous than Arthur in combat so couldn't imagine what they were needed for in the first place. Arthur and I had struck up a friendship that was both easy and forced. There were times when I could just completely relax, talk to the prince as if he were a old friend, laugh at the jokes he told and let the time pass easily. Yet sometimes there seemed to be a wall that he had erected, shielding himself from me, preventing our relationship from progressing into anything else – It felt as if he were as guarded mentally as we were physically on our rides. Some times I convinced myself that I had imagined it, for I _wanted_ a wall to prevent any relationship because of my stupid whim with Merlin. But then he would say something, a remark about the smallest thing, say about servants, and suddenly change the subject, leaving me reeling.

We would always turn about at the river. Stopping and gazing into the wild meadow, I would again and again be lost in the bewildering swirl of colour and magic. The effect never grew any less enchanting. The strange break in the pattern never reappeared and I almost forgot I had ever seen such a thing.

After the rides, I watched Arthur train with his knights. Most days Merlin joined me, he had invented a new game after a few days of us sitting in near silence; commentating on the action of the session.

"Oh, and that's a bad blow!" He would declare just loud enough for Arthur to hear him.

"Now, we must remember, Arthur has been having a tough week, what with his bath being too hot yesterday and…err, moths eating a hole in one of his shirts." I snorted loudly, "I'm sure that's bound to affect his performance."

"Oh, but if he were to be DEFEATED," He shouted the last word, "IT WOULD NOT OF COURSE BE BECAUSE HE IS USELESS, AND A RIGHT CLODPOLL!"

"Shhhhhh." I giggled, shoving Merlin in the shoulder as Arthur turned to glare sourly at us. Of course that gave his opponent the upper hand and he last thing I saw before collapsing in hysterics was Arthur's glare turn to an expression of utter shock as he was sent flying to the ground, a large, burly knight hurled at his waist.

Arthur of course leapt straight back to his feet, a roar of fury escaping him and a look of pure rage burning on his face. Naturally, that only made me and Merlin laugh harder, both of us rolling around on the grassy knoll and holding our arms around our torsos in an effort to stay whole. Infuriated, Arthur had stomped defiantly back to the castle, calling 'Merlin' without looking back at us. I didn't see Merlin at training for the next few days.

Every evening, we would sit down to eat and Uther would discuss the latest incidents in Camelot with Arthur. Often magic came up, and often I would watch the terrified, defensive gleam in the king's eyes with confused interest. I never joined in these conversations for fear I would say something in defence of the magical, and be thrown out, or worse.

By far the most interesting part of every evening was the point when I would dismiss myself for bed and Merlin would appear to escort me. A guilty look would spread over Arthur's face, as Uther would ask, "So I take it Guinevere is starting work again tomorrow, Arthur?" or something along those lines. Every evening, Arthur would invent new excuse, sometimes reasonable and sometime bordering on silly as to why the maidservant had not been requested to start work yet. Now, I had not been with Arthur for the entirety of every day, but even I could see that there would be plenty of opportunities- before breakfast, whilst me and Merlin got the horses ready, even during our ride - where a detour could have been made to request the service of this 'Guinevere'.

"No, our ride overran this morning as did training, but I'll make sure I sort it tomorrow." Arthur justified, pretty badly. Our ride was no longer than usual and training was even a little short today as a few of the knights had been absent.

"Arthur, this is getting ridiculous." The king raised his voice, "What can our lady guest think of our hospitality?" He, of course, didn't know that I was enjoying the arrangements much more than I should have.

"Guinevere _will_ be in the castle by this time tomorrow." The 'or else' was heavily implied and I watched as Arthur's face changed to a look of quiet defeat.

~-~-~-~-~-~

Merlin was more tense than usual as he walked me to my chambers. No matter how much I tried to change his mood, the concerned expression on his face wouldn't shake.

"What's _wrong_ Merlin?" I finally asked, exasperated. At last seeming to notice my presence, Merlin lifted his eyes,

"Nothing's wrong." He said unconvincingly. Seeing that I didn't believe him, he said with more conviction, "Seriously, nothing's wrong." He paused, "Okay, so it's about Guinevere."

My imagination flared up, she was a cruel wench, she was a thief, and a lazy one, I would have to do everything for myself, and she secretly practised magic…_ha like that would happen, one of the servants having magic. _Okay so not that last one, but something really bad was about to come out of Merlin's mouth…or maybe not. I studied the boy's expression, he looked concerned but also strangely happy,

"You and Guinevere!" I practically shouted at him. Well this made life so much more simple – Merlin was taken, I literally could not have him.

"Me and Guinevere?" Merlin looked confused– he must not have expected me to guess the truth so quickly.

"Aww Merlin, you didn't need to hide this from me, I'm so happy for you." I smiled at him, trying to get him to relax now that I knew the truth. My smile felt partly fake but what did it matter, my decision had been made for me.

As I curled up in bed, I made a resolution. No more was I to think about the servant boy in any way more than the servant – master relationship we ought to have. No, that was a little too far, after all Merlin had become a close friend over the last few weeks. No more was I to think about Merlin in any more than a purely platonic way. I would concentrate all of my efforts – however wasted they had been so far – on Arthur. After all, Merlin had this Guinevere girl, and Arthur had no one, until now.

~-~-~-~-~-~

The next morning Merlin woke me for the last time. This fact may have distressed me yesterday, but today my relationship with the boy was purely platonic and I would still see my friend when he wasn't my personal servant. We chatted on the way to breakfast, as friends do, and as I sat down at the huge table in my usual seat I felt strangely at peace.

Uther broke through my serenity, announcing that Arthur would not be joining us today. He had _finally_ gone to get my servant and then would train with the knights all day – there was a jousting competition coming up in a fortnight and supposedly a_ lot _of training was necessary. Apparently, last year Arthur had been absent from the tournament and as a consequence an unknown farmer from the outlying villages had won, much to everyone's surprise. Arthur must have been furious, all of his world-class knights beaten by an untrained peasant. If I didn't have feelings for the prince it would have been mildly amusing. Okay, so it might still be mildly amusing.

I still wanted to go on my ride, but it seemed I had no escort or guards today, well that suited me just fine. I suggested riding alone to Uther and unsurprisingly he would not have it.

"It's just out of the question Evie." He had spoken apologetically, "I simply cannot have you so completely unprotected, even one person accompanying you would be sufficient."

Merlin coughed loudly and I turned around, on the same wavelength and grinned at him.

"Merlin could accompany me." I suggested, "That is if Arthur doesn't need him at training." I batted my eyelids persuasively – well it had always seemed to work on my father – well sometimes – okay so only when what I needed was very reasonable but what the hell, it was worth a shot.

Uther mulled over the idea in his head for a bit, then seemed to draw conclusion, "That would be acceptable, but only if you stay away from the forests and within sight of the castle – no druid or filthy sorcerer is coming within a mile of you whilst you're living in my city."

Seeming contented, the king marched off and I turned to Merlin, suddenly quite excited and spoke in my most princess–like manor, "Merlin, could you prepare the horses as if you were riding with Arthur, please."

"What?" Merlin asked, confused but I just nodded and turned my back on him, walking toward the courtyard.

As I had hoped, Merlin had brought out the horses quickly, both in attire fit for men to ride with. I had been having a horribly uncomfortable time over the past few weeks having to continuously ride sideways atop Firelight, using the stupid _ladies_ saddle my father had purchased for the occasion. It was a monstrous invention, one had to sit entirely sideways with feet on a wooden board and twist to face forward. Anything beyond walk was unimaginable and I had always ridden in a man's saddle sitting astride the horse, as my father knew perfectly well, back home.

Trying to act casual and failing dismally, I quickly accepted Merlin's self-step and hopped up onto Firelight, twisting myself into a sideways position in the saddle. Merlin seemed to take forever getting onto his own horse and we set off at a slow walking pace, Firelight lowering her head a little in the relaxed manor to which she had become accustomed, her ears flickering round gently at the surrounding sounds. Merlin tried to start a conversation several times but gave up after a while, I was too excited to try and make small talk.

When we were safely in the first field Arthur and I usually walked through, I picked up my reins, glanced around and shifted myself so that I was sitting astride the saddle, fitting my feet into the stirrups. Firelight suddenly sparked up, on the same wavelength as me instantly. I squeezed my heels gently into the horses' sides and whispered, "go one then, girl."

We were off. Galloping across the huge open space we flew, leaving Merlin in our dust. Wind whipped my hair back and tears streamed down my cheeks, the whole world was a blur and I slowed marginally and turned to the next field – it usually took me and Arthur a good ten minutes to cross that first field, walking slowly round the edge in the shade of the surrounding trees. This was the reason I had called my horse Firelight – her temperament contrasted hugely with the way she appeared, the power held inside that shadowy coat was infinite. We raced across the second field and darted into the forest. I felt absolutely on fire, a streak of light tearing through the shaded woodland. I saw a fallen tree in the distance and I steadied my steed a little in preparation. We soared through the air and landed, galloping off toward the calm river sending clouds of dirt raining behind.

It was only when we had stopped and I let Firelight graze by the tranquil water that I remembered that I was missing a second person on my ride. Oops. I had completely forgotten about Merlin and hoped he could ride as his horse was sure follow suit after I had galloped off. Adrenaline was still pumping through my veins and I was torn between walking back to search for Merlin or taking another gallop through the wild meadow that was tempting me from beyond the river. Again he wild chaos seemed to beckon me, it seemed to say 'now or never'.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the lack of writing recently – I had exams but they're over now hooray! Anyway, here's the next part of the story…**

~-~-~-~-~-~

6

I was not about to let this opportunity pass me by. Turning Firelight about I gave myself a good seven or eight canter strides run up to the river. It suddenly seemed a lot less harmless than usual. The waters seemed to run faster and deeper and I could see a few jagged rocks underneath the surface. _Come on, don't be a coward._

I swallowed audibly and pushed on. The river came earlier than I had anticipated and two strides after I pushed off, I heard someone faintly calling my name through the rush of wind in my ears.

"EVIE, COME BACK!" Merlin called but I had already cleared the river by a good two foot. I had just one field to cross before I reached the wild meadow. The colours seemed to dance a little faster now I was approaching them, their excitement seeming to rise in direct proportion with my own.

We raced across the dull, tended field and I could see the boy pulling alongside me, waving me back. It was too late though, as he managed to get head to head with me, we passed over a bump in the land and suddenly I was blind. There were colours and shapes everywhere, sure, but I could make as much sense of it as the overwhelming darkness had I truly lost my sight. The meadow grew far taller than I had ever imagined, and I was engulfed by the sea of plant-life, only the top of my head rising above the fray. We were at a steady canter now, the grasses and wildflowers getting so close that I should have been ripped to pieces, my clothing catching on stray branches and the sharp ends of the stalks scratching my skin but they didn't. The wind pushed my hair back from my face and all that I could see was a dense rainbow blanket, the forest of leaves caressed my arms and I could smell a million fragrances as the soft heads of flowers brushed my cheeks and glanced off my shoulders, sending a swirl of petals behind me. I looked down to see how Firelight could possibly be finding any sort of footing through this chaos but was surprised to see a very-worn looking trail, just wide enough to ride on in single file.

Merlin was still following me, though he had fallen back quite a bit – even in canter Firelight was difficult to keep up with. My ears only now registered that he'd been shouting this entire time. I turned my head; the slight movement causing more flower heads to hit me, and whirls of petals flew back towards him, the spiralling motion of colour making the world a real life kaleidoscope.

"Merlin!" I cried, "This place is MAGIC!"

That was when I noticed his expression. I had thought that Merlin coming along 'for protection' was a mere formality. Surely nothing out here was actually dangerous. The petals clear of his face, Merlin's horrified expression was plain to see. He was a couple of inches taller than me so his eyes reached above the height of greenery, giving him that extra bit of leverage when it came to seeing outside a few feet away from his face. His expression became a blur as he glanced back and forth between me – still cantering but enjoying myself far less now – and back the way we came, having seen god knows what.

Wasting no time, I pulled Firelight back and halted, my eyes still fixed on the boy behind me. He now had a pained expression on his face and seemed to stretch his hand out toward me – as if I were falling over a cliff and he were too late to save my life –calling out something that could have been in an entirely different language for all I heard of it. The colours clung to him as he made his way back to me: lilac at his neck, red clutching to his torso, green surrounding him, and a gold reflection dancing across his eyes.

Without turning to face me, Merlin pulled up to a halt and whispered, "Stay perfectly still" out of the corner of his mouth. As if I weren't already frozen.

"What…?" was all I managed to get out before I was shushed and we lapsed into silence. After a couple of minutes of nothing happening, I was beginning to get a little frustrated. What was going on? Merlin was still intently focused on something back the way we came, his outstretched hand signalling that I should remain still and silent. Unfortunately Firelight was getting impatient too and she began shuffling about on the spot, pawing the ground with her hoof. Merlin span around, alarmed, and in the blink of an eye had dismounted and was holding both horses still. "Shhhh," he whispered to the horse, "be still."

Somewhat hesitantly, Merlin looked up at me and murmured a little louder, " My lady, I need you to look over past the river, and tell me what you see."

Standing up slightly in my stirrups and squinting into the distance, I couldn't see anything of particular note; there were no fierce magical beasts, no evil sorcerers or armies of outlaws come to attack us, in fact the only thing I could see that wasn't plant or sky was King Uther out on what looked like a rather pleasant ride with a bunch of new knights – presumably showing them round the grounds of Camelot before jousting practice.

"There's nothing there." I exhaled, relieved and waited for Merlin to remount so we could continue.

"Nothing?" the boy asked, "What do you mean nothing?"

A little angry now that he'd spoilt my perfect ride I replied a little harshly, "There's absolutely nothing there Merlin. Just the King on what looks like a nicer ride than we're having."

Instead of relaxing as I expected him to, Merlin tensed up further, "Just stay still, Evie. The King has forbidden riding on this land with punishment of death if anyone disobeys. He believes it to be enchanted." So it wasn't just me then. The perfect harmony of chaos had struck King Uther as magical and unlike me, he would not embrace such beauty. Magic was a force of great evil in his books for some reason and nothing was to prove it otherwise.

"Is it enchanted?" I asked Merlin and watched as the corners of his mouth turned upward before he straightened out his expression.

"No, of course it's not." He lied. Badly. One look at my expression made him continue, "Okay, so it's only a story, a silly rumour that broke after the Great Dragon left Camelot for good."

I loved a good story, and so relaxed, resting my elbows on the front of the saddle and placing my chin in the palms of my hands. One must be comfy for a story you know. Merlin glanced back toward where the King was, and seeing only a wall of flowers, sighed and hushed his tone further; I had to lean in to hear his voice.

"A few months past, the Great Dragon broke free from inside the walls of Camelot and wreaked havoc upon the city. Many were killed at its hand, knights, men, women and children alike." He paused to control himself. "It caused destruction and chaos, towers fell and houses were scorched by the fire it breathed." He gestured around himself, "This used to be a battlefield; when other kingdoms turned on us, it was here that we fought. The dragon scorched this entire field to dust when it broke free of its chains and the ground became far too uneven to ride on."

I looked downward at the ground in disbelief; this all could not have grown naturally in a few months. True to his word, the track we were standing on was a dark, burnt colour resembling ash more than dirt – I had mistaken it for just being worn-down.

"It is common belief that the flame breathed by a dragon is magical, as it originates from a creature of magic. It is said that as the dragon left the city, this meadow grew up out of nowhere, the 'seeds' from its flame somehow activated with distance from their source. Upon the eve of the Great Dragons return, the meadow is supposed to ignite, an enormous multicoloured flame to guide the Dragon home."

I could see it in my mind. A huge fearsome creature of magic would not look particularly out of place in this meadow.

"We'll head back now, Arthur will want to see how his new recruits joust before knighthoods are awarded tonight, I hope you've been practicing." I automatically straightened up and stood in the stirrups to see where the voices were coming from, a moronic reaction. Uther was not speaking loudly by any means and I could clearly see the new knights getting a little nervous as it transpired that their trials weren't over yet. They stood by the river, close enough for me to see the King smile as he registered their discomfort.

I didn't even have time to glance down at Merlin. Frozen with fear, I couldn't sit back down in the saddle for fear of drawing attention to myself with the movement. Uther turned back and stared into the meadow, right at where I was standing. As we made eye contact, I noticed an expression of frustration pass across the king's face. The moment seemed to go on forever as I waited for recognition to dawn on his face, and my fate to be announced. Astonishingly, he blinked and turned back to the knights, before riding off back to the castle.

Slowly, I sat back down in the saddle, dazed and confused. "He saw me, Merlin. He looked right at me, right into my eyes." I breathed.

Merlin was looking at me with confused eyes. "Evie, he didn't see us…" was as far as he got before I practically exploded at him, "Don't be stupid Merlin! He _saw _me. I know he did. He saw me and now he's riding back to the castle to prepare for my execution!"

Merlin looked a little resigned, "he didn't see us, Evie."

"He looked right into my eyes!"

"We are very…well _camouflaged_ here, Evie."

I didn't really understand the inflection he'd used and looked around me, trying to register whether he was speaking the truth. Yes, we were surrounded by an ocean of plants, they did cover both horses, Merlin, and me, for the best part. But he had looked _right at_ me, he must have seen something to make him pause and stare like he did.

"Let's head back, Evie." Merlin spoke and let go of Firelight, mounting his own horse. Merlin suddenly struck me as a butcher, leading me to the slaughterhouse.


	7. Chapter 7

7

There was someone in my room.

I had spent the afternoon worrying about Uther's sighting of me and Merlin in the enchanted meadow and was too restless to be in Merlin's company; he had left me in the library and had gone to perform chores for Arthur. I couldn't concentrate on the printed words before me, and after over an hour of internal stress, I glanced down to realise that not only was I reading a book entitled 'The Construction of a Latrine Vol. II' (how there could be more than one volume on how build a toilet was beyond me) but also that I was attempting to read the book upside-down. I had left the library, intent on keeping myself busy and visited the stables only to find Firelight laying down and giving me a look that plainly read, "If you don't have food, get out."

I found myself wandering over to the training field to watch the knights joust. Arthur was clearly enjoying himself, putting the new knights through their paces - and by that I mean knocking them off their horses repeatedly and calling them names before making them dismount, and practice without the horses. The other knights jeered at the newcomers, they had clearly had their fair share of running at each other with lances and were delighting in the break from their own personal torture and ridicule. Arthur noticed me watching and turned away from his team, a huge grin slapped across his face to give me a thumbs up. I looked on part horrified and part amused – the knights _had _signed up for this – and stuck my tongue out at the prince. I sometimes astounded myself by my immaturity. Arthur didn't seem to notice and just winked at me, gesturing me to join him, I politely declined. He insisted and I walked over hesitantly to stand beside him.

"Want a go?" He whispered in my ear.

"What?" I squeaked, he had made it sound like some sort of sexual advance. I have to admit given the way that he was looking at me – all smouldery eyed, golden hair flopping over face, red lips pulled into that secret smile of his – I wouldn't have objected too hard if it had been.

Arthur just gestured for one of his still mounted knights to pass his lance over.

"Hop on." Arthur instructed me and before I knew what was happening, he had flung me onto his back and ignoring my objections, shouted,

"I bet even this fine lady could joust better that you lot!" toward the newbies. The other knights roared with laughter as he told me to grip on and let go of my legs, which I wrapped around his torso, passing the lance up to me. Even with Arthur supporting most of the weight himself, that lance was _heavy_.

Targeting a middleweight knight, Arthur bellowed, "CHARGE!" and suddenly we were moving. Arthur barrelled toward the shocked Sir Lucan, his speed seemingly unaffected by the combined weight of myself and the lance. The poor knight had no choice but to start running toward the deranged prince and as the distance closed between us Arthur steadied the lance, "Aim carefully, my lady." He laughed, clearly in complete control as I sized up our opponent and moved the pole around fractionally, pretending to aim. Sir Lucan drew level with us and I closed my eyes, blindly stabbing the lance somewhere in the direction of our moving target. A huge crash of wood on metal sounded and for a moment I panicked, fearing Arthur had been hit and we were about to tumble toward the ground. My eyes flew open but of course Arthur had guided the lance perfectly and he slowed down, circling back toward the floored knight, splayed out on the grass.

"Good shot Evie!" Arthur bellowed, "Sir Lucan, you just fell to a lady!" he mocked as I jumped off his back. Arthur grabbed the knight's hand and pulled him back upright. Adrenaline was still rushing though my veins and my breathing was fast and loud as I laughed and shook the knights hand as he offered it, accepting his gracious, "Good shot, my lady, you'd make a fine knight." At least this one could take a joke.

Arthur dismissed the cheering crowd and watched them retire back to the castle, each of them giving Sir Lucan a friendly shove as he batted them off, chuckling.

Arthur seemed to have other agenda before we returned to the castle and turned to me, grabbing my hands in his. His breathing was still fast from the episode and looking into my eyes, he laughed with me at our identical, erratic breathing. We stared into each other's eyes until our breathing relaxed somewhat, though my heart was still racing, only now for a completely different reason. Slowly, Arthur bent down and brushed his lips on my cheek,

"Thank you." He whispered, the warm air from his breath caressing my skin, giving me goose pimples. His hair tickled my nose and I swallowed loudly.

"Nuh…umm…kay." Was all I managed to get out as he kissed my cheek and pulled back. Giving me a small smile, Arthur let go of my hands before turning and walking back to castle, leaving me standing in the field, stunned and a little flustered.

~-~-~-~-~-~

There was still someone in my room.

As walked along the corridor toward my chambers, my cheek still tingling from where Arthur had kissed me, I heard the clanging of metal and light footsteps from beyond the doorway to my chambers. I stopped dead, fear breaking my little dream world. Debating whether to peek into the room and catch a glimpse of the intruder, I glanced left and right - the corridor around me was empty. There was nobody around to aid me if the intruder were to attack, and I would be about as much use in a combat-style scenario as a chocolate teapot.

Yes, my curiosity got the better of me, and I slowly treaded toward my room, my heart beating faster and faster inside my chest.

I peered round the doorway, and was faced with an empty room. A very clean, empty room. The bed was made perfectly, a new set of golden bedding draped across the mattress. Lain across the duvet was an ivory nightgown I had never seen before, folded next to a pair of cream, satin slippers. My dressing table had been re-arranged, the brushes placed in size order and my jewellery arranged according to colour. I stepped further into the room, glancing around. A fresh bowl of fruit had been placed on the central table, the sweet scent reaching me from where I stood and my ears registered the faint hum of a musical tune, but could not distinguish where it came from.

Stepping further into the room, I could see that the entirety had been polished, swept and dusted to perfection and as I made my way over to the dresser to prepare for the knighthoods, my ears registered the musical hum grow suddenly louder.

Then I was on the floor, and all I remembered was a great pressure on the left hand side of my body, then seeing the world turn topsy-turvy for a split second. I had been knocked off my feet.

"Oh, my god. I'm so sorry, my lady." My attacker picked herself up from the floor and made her way back toward me holding out her hands apologetically and helped me up, leaving me standing bewildered and a little dizzy.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked perhaps a little too hostilely considering the girl had helped me up and was now apologising profusely.

She pushed her dark ringlets away from her face, tucking the hair behind her ears to reveal a pair of soft chocolate eyes. She blinked at me, long eyelashes batting against her caramel skin and smiled, curtseying to me.

"I'm so sorry, my name is Guinevere, but everyone calls me Gwen. I am your new maidservant." She explained, in a slightly rushed and nervous tone.

Guinevere, this was her. Finally, I had a face to put to the name which had been thrown around so much over the past weeks. Finally I had my maidservant. Giving her a once-over, I realised that I was looking for flaws – this was Merlin's lover. She was undoubtedly beautiful and I found myself slightly disappointed at her nervous smile and kind disposition.

"Oh, no, my mistake. My name is Evangeline Beldon, but everyone calls me Evie." We smiled nervously at one another, and she filled the silence before it became awkward.

"Arthur tells me you've been without a maid for some time now, lazy boy, he should have fetched me earlier."

I smiled, Arthur had been anything but lazy when it came to Guinevere, if fact he had put utmost effort into _not _fetching her. It was curious, very curious.

"Yes, Merlin has been attending to me these past weeks." I explained and was surprised as she burst out laughing,

"_Merlin? _Really? As in Arthur's manservant Merlin?" She continued to laugh, and I wasn't entirely sure how to react. I couldn't tell her how I enjoyed his company and service, it would seem as if I didn't want her, or was making a move on her man.

"Ah, I should have known." She wiped tears away from her eyes, "I'm sorry, that boy couldn't tie a shoelace to save his life, no wonder this place was such a mess."

I couldn't help bursting out laughing too; poor Merlin had had work from Arthur, Gaius and me to do and I had frequently found myself cleaning up the mess he had left in my room after his drowsy attempts at tidying and folding.

I liked this girl and as we walked to the knighthood ceremony I found myself strangely at peace with the romantic situation between her and Merlin. She hadn't spoke of their attachment I assumed out of courtesy and I didn't want to pry, but her affection for the boy was clear as she spoke of his inadequacies. She seemed to have equally low opinions of Arthur and I found myself recounting the story of the prince using me to humiliate the new knights and asking about his general demeanour when it came to Merlin.

"Secretly, they're inseparable, though neither would have you believe it." She assured me. "You should have seen Arthur last year, Merlin had to return to Ealdor – his home village – to aid his mother and their town against raiders. Arthur spent all of ten minutes in Camelot without Merlin before following on to help him, it was so cute." She sighed, smiling.

I had guessed as much, for all the jeering and the feigned indifference Arthur and Merlin had directed at each other, I had always seen a sort of brotherly connection between them. I wondered in passing what Arthur had thought of Merlin and Gwen's relationship, for he surely knew about it. Maybe he had prevented Gwen from working in the castle to stop Merlin getting distracted…maybe.


End file.
